


Vermilion

by Caring_Is_Not_An_Advantage



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Begging, Dirty Talk, Dom Greg Lestrade, Forced Orgasm, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Denial, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub Mycroft, Teasing, safe words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 05:50:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16696660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caring_Is_Not_An_Advantage/pseuds/Caring_Is_Not_An_Advantage
Summary: Mycroft needs to unwind and Greg knows just how to make him forget everything.





	Vermilion

**Author's Note:**

> So! This is a repost of something I had written before. I got a little scared last time and deleted the piece within about an hour but this time I'm gonna keep it up here! I decided sod it, why not.

"G-Gregory, please...!"

"What was that?"

"Sir, please!" There was a deep, rumbling chuckle. "No, no, no, I don't think so, sweetheart."

Mycroft let out an impatient huff of desperation, hips rolling against the cold air in search for any kind of friction against his leaking cock. His deep blue eyes spared a glance down at himself and heat coiled in the pit of his stomach, watching his cock bob uselessly and biting back a pathetic whimper. His eyes slowly rolled up, eyeing his reflection in the full length mirror that was a foot or two in front of him. Down on the cool marble floor his knees were beginning to ache. The chill of the room bit at his bare skin, the resulting shiver causing the chain on his collar to jingle. Between his parted legs, the sybian had been slowed to a gentle buzz; nowhere near enough to give him the stimulation needed to orgasm or give himself any kind of satisfaction.

"Sir," his voice cracked while his arms tugged against the ropes which kept them bound tightly but neatly against his back. "Stop teasing me! I can't-"

From behind him, there was bemused laughter before Greg took a step forward; his warm eyes were glittering in the dark, playful, truly enjoying seeing the man crumble. The sound of footsteps followed and Mycroft jumped a little as he felt a hand gently caress the hollow of his throat in a rather tender gesture.

"But you're so pretty when you beg like this, Myc... Why would I give that up right now?" His hand cupped the pale man's face and forced it to tilt back so that their eyes could meet; the embarrassed flush of the copper haired man's cheeks just as thrilling as the whine that met his ears. "Especially when you're such a pretty view?"

There was the click of a button and the machine began to ramp up its vibrations resulting in a pleased gasp, those beautiful eyes fluttering in pleasure. The dildo attachment stretched him so nicely, designed to tease and stimulate his nerves just right but he could never orgasm from it on its own. This, along with the occasional touch from Greg's hands and whispers of utter filth, had left him on the edge for what felt like hours.

"What is your safe-word again, Mycroft." There was that grounding presence again, checking to make sure he was still alright after what time had passed. Mycroft shivered and let his eyes drift to Greg in the mirror, noticing how intently he was being watched and biting his bottom lip.

"Vermilion."

"That's a good lad. Such a good man for me, Myc."

The praise was intoxicating. "Please, sir, I'll be good for you," he found himself begging, hips squirming in a struggle to rock back and press harder against the vibrating as though it were going to give him the satisfaction he craved. As he glanced in the mirror he was shocked to see unshed tears of sheer desperation, feeling relief at the urge to cry. There was silence that met his pleas and Greg circled him, stopping at his front and kneeling down eye-to-eye. There was a kiss pressed to Mycroft's temple, then to his jaw, to the corner of his lips and finally to his lips. There was no fight as the squirming man let his lips part, allowing his partner to explore and take as he wanted. He was wanted.

"How badly do you need it, Myc?" Greg whispered against his lips before leaning to nibble at his ear, "I can imagine you'd do just about anything for a good cock... or maybe a mouth around yours, hmm? Would you want that?" He asked, listening to the hitch of Mycroft's breath and the heady moans that followed the suggestion. "A hot mouth for you to thrust into; warm, wet, desperate to milk every drop from you until there was nothing left."

The answering snap of Mycroft's hips was pleasing, his hand coming to grasp and gently pump his cock as a reward. His strokes were slow but firm, building up in speed but growing lighter as the ultimate tease as he watched the man who was the British Government crumble. This is what he needed, Greg had known from the moment he had gotten home from work. He needed to be taken care of. _Don't worry sweetheart, I'll take care of you. Trust me and I'll hold you and never let you go._

"I'm going to turn the vibrations up now, Mycroft, to the highest setting I know you can take. You are going to cum and you will cum screaming, do you understand?" He asked, his free hand rising to pinch and roll one nipple. "You're going to cum until you can't cum anymore and we wont finish there sweetheart, that's not the end. Your legs will ache tomorrow, your body will be sore and your muscles will ache. You're going to feel me tomorrow morning and all day while we go and visit your brother. If you manage to last tonight? Well, sweetheart, you'll get to feel me fill you up. When we're done you'll get a nice, warm bath and I'll wash you as much as you like before being put to bed; you'll even get to wake up to my face between your legs. How does that sound, sweetheart? You ready?"

The hunger in Gregory's eyes made Mycroft's head swim, his pride no longer obstructing his desire to please as he nodded eagerly and bucked against the hand around his cock. His head rolled forward onto his shoulder and he mewled as the vibrations began to become stronger, gasping for air as his heart pounded quicker and quicker and blood rushed in his ears. There was lips on his ear again and the sensation was grounding, a single word being whispered for his entire world to come undone.

" _Cum_."

* * *

 

Mycroft woke up the next afternoon and his entire body sang with over-stimulation, a groan slipping from his lips as he stretched overused muscles and gave a dopey smile. He felt light, he felt euphoric even, and the warmth at his side caused him to curl up once again. He didn't want to move.

"Sweetheart, you awake?" Gregory mumbled, rolling over to wrap an arm over his lover's waist to squeeze gently. They had woken up early in the morning and he had fulfilled his promise of pleasing Mycroft when he did, but he had ensured their schedules were empty so they could have today. "Everything okay? Can I get you anything?"

There was a delay before Mycroft tucked his head against Greg's shoulder, kissing the sun-kissed skin there softly. "Perfect... Just, perfect." He felt Greg's grip tighten on him for a moment before relaxing, the warmth of their skin soothing and he found that no matter how much he wanted to get up he just couldn't. Here, in Greg's arms, he felt safe, loved... For once, he didn't fight to leave their bed, just as long as he could remain there he was content.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is it! I'm now going to hide because I've not written anything like this in a long time.


End file.
